Spa Time!
by RevivedSin
Summary: The group end up in a world that is technically a bathhouse. While they try to enjoy themselves, the gang learns of a feather in their midst. Will they be able to find it? Read and find out. SxS FxC KxT Genre for later.
1. Spa World

_A/N: Hooray! I finally did it. I finally decided to make a Tsubasa fic! XD Well hope you enjoy! Well anyway this kinda takes place after the gang departs from the Piffle Country._

_

* * *

_  
Chapter 1: Spa World.

_Dimensions…_

_Dimensional Witch…_

_Sakura…_

"SYAORAN-KUN!"

A brown-haired youth woke up with a start to hear his name being called by none other than the object of his affections.

"Ah! Is something wrong Sakura-hime?" Syaoran asked as he rose from his deep sleep on the cold cement floor.

"Umm…we're kind of the object of attention." The young girl named Sakura stated and sure enough Syaoran, Sakura, and their three other traveling companions, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona were indeed in the center of attention.

_This… is a lot of people._ Syaoran thought as he surveyed his surroundings. The whole complex they landed in seemed like a bathhouse. There were men and women in bathrobes all staring at the unusual strangers that somehow fell out of the sky.

"Excuse me, but what are you all doing on the ground?" inquired a purple-haired girl who was none other than…

"Tomoyo-hime!" Kurogane stood bolt upright upon shock that he saw another version of his princess in another world.

"Eh? I don't remember me being a princess don't you boss?" Tomoyo stated at her so-called "Boss" who was a man in his late 20's with black hair that seemed to cover his eyes completely, like the others he too was wearing a bathrobe.

"No Tomoyo I don't believe you were, but extremely close to being on I'd say." The boss sighed and scratched the back of his head. Then he looked at the travelers. "So you new here?" The travelers all nodded furiously. "Thought so. Well welcome to the country of Yu!" The Boss pointed at himself, "As you already know I'm the Boss. My name is Fujiwara Shin."

"Nice to meet you." Syaoran replied as he got up off the ground. "My name is Syaoran,"

Syaoran gestured at Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona, "and these are my friends."

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Sakura." The brunette princess said and gave her trademark smile in which the whole complex melted since it was warmed by the kindness expressed in such a simple movement.

A/N: Hmm… maybe the whole thing didn't really melt.

"I'm Fai D. Flowright." The blond magician stated simply as he put on his façade of smiles.

"I'm Kurogane." The black-haired ninja grunted, somehow scaring a few people.

"I'm Mokona Modoki! Shake?" The white manjuu bun/rabbit thing exclaimed as it offered its _hand_ for the Boss to shake.

"Pleased to meet you all too." Shin replied after shaking Mokona's hand. "So where y'all from?" Shin inquired. "More importantly…" This time a serious look crossed Shin's face and the travelers gulped in anticipation.

"How the heck did you guys fall from the sky?" Shin asked and the travelers dropped anime style! XD

"We're from another dimension." Syaoran stated thinking it's the only reasonable thing to say.

"Ah, like Yuuko-san right?" Shin replied and a shocked look appeared on the travelers' faces.

"How d-did you…"

"Eh, she comes here often. Brings in great money."

"So what exactly do you do here?" Sakura asked.

"Oh this place, it's technically a spa, bathhouse, and a hotel all at the same time!" Shin exclaimed. "Of course, not everything's free. We're usually quite busy right Tomoyo?"

"Crap! I have to get back to work." The purple haired girl took one last look at the travelers and bowed." Pleased to meet you, gotta run!" Then she zipped off leaving a cloud of dust and a very confused group of people behind.

"This seems like a fun world." Sakura stated as the others still were in shock.

* * *

A/N: And that's chapter one. Schools hectic but I might be able to update sometimes. Review please:D 


	2. Mekyo! Feather!

A/N: Wow… I amazingly got actual reviews… Thank you all reviewers you make me sooo… happy! Well it's about time I updated so here we go.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. I only own Fujiwara Shin and maybe some weird things. 

Chapter 2: Mekyo! Feather!

"Here we are." Tomoyo had recently just led our traveling heroes to 4 individual rooms. "These shall be your rooms enjoy your stay." Tomoyo bowed a quickly ran off to do something else like help guests.

"This is quite an interesting world isn't it Syaoran-kun?" Fai said as he opened the sliding door to his bedroom which was like that room Sakura slept in during the group's stay in the Hashin Republic.

"Hai." Syaoran replied opening his own room and putting things down.

"The people here seem really nice. I hope I'll make some great friends." Sakura said happily as she opened the room she and Mokona would be sleeping in.

"Hmph. I don't see what the big deal is about everyone getting all excited." Kurogane stated as he gruffly slid his own room open.

"Wai! You're so mean Kuro-woof."

"Stop calling me those ridiculous names!"

Suprisingly enough all of the group's rooms were the same. Nothing in particular was special about them. Just a room with a bed, a closet, a reading lamp, and a personal bathroom.

"Kind of really crappy service." Kurogane stated as he put some stuff down.

"MEKYO!" Mokona exclaimed all of a sudden his eye's enlarging tenfold.

"Mokona does that mean…" Syaoran asked.

"Yup! Mokona definitely senses a feather in this world." Mokona interjected.

"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura said faintly.

"Hime…"

"Well I hate to break up this sappy moment but I'm beat!" Fai stated yawning and stretching his arms. "We'll look for the feather tomorrow."

"Hai." And so they went off to bed having peaceful dreams that I will not share.

* * *

A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaannnnd… that's chapter two. The really short chapter… Oh well. Not much, they sensed a feather nothing too exciting. 


	3. The Massage Parlor

_Well I've been gone for quite some time now, school's over, and I just wanted to see if I had inspiration enough to keep this fanfic alive. So I shall now post chapter 3. Where… well if I tell you I'll spoil it._

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, Clamp does. The only thing I own is this is Fujiwara Shin and the World he lives in. Any similar ideas, scenarios, and characters are purely coincidental.

**Chapter 3**

**The Massage Parlor.**

Syaoran woke up in his room and rubbed his eyes to see a beautiful day.

"Syaoran-kun! Hurry!" Sakura called. "Breakfast might get cold!"

"H-hai!" Syaoran quickly got changed and met Sakura outside who was standing with Mokona on her shoulder.

"Wai! Let's go Syaoran-kun! Everyone left without us." Sakura then energetically clasped Syaoran's hand and dragged him through the complex to the dining hall.

"Hi (bonk) me! (bonk) Going (bonk) too (scrape) FAST! (crash)" Syaoran abruptly crashed face-first into the dining hall's wall and Sakura looked at him with worry.

"Hoe! I killed Syaoran-kun!" The princess said as she trembled with worry.

"Don't worry Sakura." Mokona said. "Syaoran is really tough so crashing into a wall won't affect him at all!"

"You sure Moko-chan?"

"Mokona is sure!" Mokona then jumped off Sakura's shoulder and proceeded to poke Syaoran lightly.

"Ohayo Mokona." Syaoran grumbled from under the cobblestone.

"See! What'd I tell you Sakura? Nothing to worry about." With that the three enetered the dining hall got their food and sat down in front of Kurogane and Fai.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Kurogane-san, Fai-san" Sakura and Syaoran said to their traveling companions.

"Feh! Oi! Gaki, you better get up early next time or you won't get any food at all!" Kurogane stated gruffly as he drank some of his coffee.

"So what are we doing today?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, Kuro-sama got called in by Tomoyo-chan and from what I heard we're going to the massage parlor today." Fai replied. "So," he said holding up four brochures, "These thingies have a description of the massages available. It's so convenient that they come in all the languages around the universe."

The group began reading while eating their breakfast when suddenly…

"ICCHAN GO BOOM!" A guy in a white lad coat appeared out of nowhere behind Syaoran and Sakura and scared the bejeebus out of everyone in the hall. Oh and I think Syaoran and Sakura fainted.

"Bastard!" Kurogane said grabbing Icchan's neck, "If you ever do that again I'll ki…" Kurogane abruptly let go of Icchan's neck and remembered Tomoyo's curse.

* * *

A few hours of CPR later. 

"Huff… huff…" Syoaran and Sakura were panting a lot when…

"So decide on your massages yet?" Shin asked yet again scaring the bejeebus out of Syaoran and Sakura.

* * *

Later… 

Syaoran and Sakura were accompanied into one room while Fai and Kurogane were sent into another.

"Okay take off your clothes." Shin commanded and the travelers stared at him in shock. Especially Syaoran and Sakura.

"Oh fine." Kurogane mumbled as he took his shirt off while Fai took his off.

"I won't look hime." Syaoran bluntly stated, blushing, then turning around and closing his eyes.

"O-okay…" Sakura said nervously as she took off her shirt and lay down on the massage bed. Then Syaoran landed with a 'thump' on the bed right next to her.

"Alright ladies! Do your thing! " Shin yelled from the outside and then walked away laughing maniacally.

* * *

With Fai and Kurogane 

"Ah… that was relaxing wasn't it Kuro-tan?" Fai commented.

"…" Kurogane said nothing.

"I bet you especially liked it since Tomoyo was…" Fai then stopped noticing the evil glare cast upon him by Kurogane's eyes.

* * *

With Sakura and Syaoran 

"Don't peek!"

"I'm not looking!"

* * *

And there you have it folks, Chapter 3. 

Syaoran: You didn't even describe the massage!

Who cares, if I did, there might be an embarrassing situation that might have occurred with you and sakura.

Syaoran: … (blush)

Sakura: Please Review!


End file.
